Botwork
Botwork was a competitor in Dutch Robot Wars: Series 1. It was successful, reaching the second round of the Grand Final where it lost to eventual champion Slicer, finishing in joint third place. As with Slicer, Botwork did not return for Series 2. Team captain Leyton Rowley was originally from Cardiff in Wales, but entered Dutch Robot Wars because he lived and worked in the Netherlands. Design Botwork was armed with a large spinning flywheel. It was designed to look like it had a mouth clamped around its own disc, and was adorned with many skull and crossbone decals. The disc was powerful, but other robots could hook it by getting inside its "mouth". It was invertible, despite being very tall, and the sides featured 'fins' to prevent the robot from being stranded on its side. Botwork suffered from a low top speed. Robot History Dutch Series 1 In the first round, Maximum Torque got underneath Botwork and rammed it into the wall. Botwork retaliated with its disc, ripping a small piece off of Maximum Torque. Maximum Torque got underneath again, and pushed it into the sidewall, but Botwork forced Maximum Torque into Matilda's CPZ, where the house robot struck Maximum Torque with her flywheel and immobilised it. In the second round, Botwork fought Hammerhead, but needed to hit Hammerhead just twice to win. The first hit caused Hammerhead's weapon to stop spinning, and also caught one of Hammerhead's wheels, immobilising it on one side - the hit was ironically possible because Hammerhead charged directly towards Botwork's spinner. With an idle target, Botwork targeted the working wheel of Hammerhead and immobilised it completely. Botwork landed a few extra blows on the immobile Hammerhead while it was being counted out, before it comfortably advanced to the Heat Final. Botwork's final opponent in the heat was Pika 2. Botwork's low speed and wide turning circle made it easy for Pika 2 to push it around. However, Botwork eventually got a chance hit on Pika 2's front, appearing to hinder Pika 2's drive slightly. Botwork continued to attack, warping Pika 2's frame and wheel guards. Pika 2 hit the pit release, but its wheels had stopped working in sync, allowing Botwork to come in and tear off one of its wheel guards. Pika 2 was still mobile as the time ran out, but one of its tyres was beginning to slip off. The battle went to a jury's decision, and Botwork was the clear winner. In the Grand Final melee, Botwork targeted Sater, and immediately bent its flipper. Its slow speed prevented it from catching the little yellow robot again, so it focused on Bamm Bamm, but its disc was mounted too high to make contact with Bamm Bamm's body. In the last few seconds of the match, Botwork struck Sater again and further warped its flipper. The match ended with the jury being called on to make a decision, and Sater was eliminated for the damage it sustained. In the next round it met Slicer, who dominated right from the start, using its drum to flip and toss Botwork across the arena. Botwork ended up on the flame pit, and was having trouble getting off, so the Refbot came in and freed it. Sir Killalot came out of his CPZ and lodged his jaws of life in Botwork's mouth, earning the house robot a yellow card. Slicer flicked Botwork a few more times before it was deemed immobile. It was thrown by the floor flipper and then pushed into the pit by Shunt. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 1 Series Record Trivia *Botwork made a brief cameo appearance in the Swedish version of Series 4, Heat I, where it was seen on a workbench during a behind-the-scenes segment hosted by co-presenter Micke Dubois.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lW_Qe2aDvHc It was also briefly seen in the Swedish dub of Heat P, at the start of Dubois' interview with Team Blue.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5AEEDVWPimY#t=2m31s References External Links The Botwork Website (Archived) Category:Robots to damage Sir Killalot Category:Dutch Robots Category:Dutch Series competitors Category:Dutch Grand Finalists Category:Robots with Horizontal Flywheels Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robot Wars Third Place Category:Robots to damage the Arena